


One lucky break, what'd I get myself into?

by TheChairmen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Any relationships are unknown at this moment, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Cults, Dimension Travel, Female Protagonist, Insanity, Loss of Limbs, Mad Scientists, Multi, My First Fanfic, POV Multiple, Protagonist has no idea what's going on, She is really clueless, There's too many things to fully tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChairmen/pseuds/TheChairmen
Summary: A normal girl, fresh out of college decides to look for a place to live, she finds a Apartment that is offering a place for practically free! She couldn't believe her luck, sadly, what she finds in there isn't exactly what she expected





	1. My Lucky Day

It all started a while back, thinking on it now, I don't know whether that was the happiest day of my life, or the one I should regret the most. She was fresh out of college, looking for a proper place to stay and find a job, younger me, I'm referring to her as a different person because well. She might as well be, if she were to see me she wouldn't even recognize herself from the future. She had been looking for somewhere to stay when she stumbled upon exactly what she was looking for

She picked up the newspaper from the ground, walking over to a shady tree in the park she was in. The shade protecting her from the sun's rays as she looked it over, opening it up to get a closer look. It was normal stuff, deaths, job postings, and then she spotted what she was looking for, an ad for an apartment! She immediately doubted it, there was no possible way she'd be able to affo- Holy nut sacks! Her eyes widened to saucers when she looked to the rent, she could pay that out of pocket right now and still be able to pay the next month, even if she didn't do a single day of work. She quickly pulled out her phone and typed in the address, it wasn't too far from the park, perfect! She could go there and see if she can get the place, things were looking up!

Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Jillian, but everyone just calls me Jill, I had gone to college for the arts, I am quite talented if I do say so myself, but anyways, that isn't so important right now. Back to her story

The redhead looked up at the apartment complex, then back to her phone, it's the place, but it seems rather, off-putting. Oh well, it's probably just her imagination, she walked in and went to ask about the landlord, where she could find them more specifically, after getting the information she walked up to one of the rooms, apparently the landlord's and knocked, the door opened ever so slightly. An eye peering out at her before it closed and many locks audibly were unlocked, like something out of a cartoon. It should have unnerved her but she needed a place to stay and something as silly as her fears weren't going to stop her, the man on the other side of the door finally opened it, he looked rather old and kindly enough. He looked up at her in expectance

"Oh, sorry, I was wondering about the ad posted on the newspaper?"

"I don't think you're the type we're looking for when we put that out, I'm sorry dear but I think it's best if you find somewhere else to go"

"But, I'm a hard worker! I'll pay the rent on time and everything!"

The man seemed to mull it over and opened his mouth to continue denying it when he seemingly saw something. The girl turning to see what he saw, but saw nothing but an empty hallway, she shrugged and looked back to the man. He just looked back up to her and nodded. She smiled and he handed her the keys and she handed him the first months rent upfront, easy, simple, done. She smiled brightly to herself as she began heading for her floor, she was just a floor below the roof, which was nice, it would provide a nice quiet place to think and draw. She noticed that it wasn't the usual apartments right away, it was more quality over quantity, lesser rooms but bigger and more like flats of the like. So why was it so cheap? Maybe someone died in here, a rat infestation, there were many possibilities, but she didn't really care, whatever it was she'd tough it out. She got to her floor and found her apartment, she unlocked the door and stepped in, it would definitely need some work to look like a home, but she could make it work, a living room, kitchen, bedroom, bath. It was essentially a house, she hummed happily at her steal and began picturing what she could put where in the place when she heard a few knocks at the door. Must be one of her neighbors here to say hello! That would be nice, she walked over to the door and opened it, and the man who looked down at her left her heart in a tight vice of fear

The man staring down at her with those cold mismatched eyes sent a shiver to the bones, there was something very very off-putting about him, even more so then the building itself. He stuck out a hand, and she quakingly took it and shook it a few times, his hand was, hard? That's usually not a word to describe someone's hand but when she squeezed it to shake it, there wasn't anything to squeeze. No flesh, and a quick glance downwards fixed nothing, he wore rubber black gloves that went up to his forearms, drat. When he opened his mouth to speak, she found herself wishing she could just be rude and close the door on him, but it'd be way too rude of her for her first day, maybe he's alot nicer then he seems. Even though he looks like a man who's very existence screamed psychopath, a long white lab coat with red splotches dried upon it, maybe he's a painter too! The black undershirt tucked into pants held up by suspenders, while it would look charming on anyone else, his sharp features made it seem sadistic and intentional. Focus! He's talking to you!

"-like a perfect meal for me to enjoy"

Wait what?


	2. A Maddening Turn of Events

The girl stared up at the menacing stranger with a mouth as dry as the desert, as well as it being slightly agape from fear. He narrowed his eyes slightly and looked away, before back at her

"Is everything alright?"

Alright? Alright!? He just called her a snack like it was casual, under most circumstances it'd be embarrassing and she'd be a bit flattered at the flirting but she suddenly feels like he meant an actual snack for him to eat!

"No! You called me a snack you weirdo!"

"I didn't call you a snack, I asked if you wouldn't mind me coming in, and how if you had any snacks that would be perfect for me to eat"

She felt really dumb now, she must look like a big asshole, calling him a weirdo and getting everything completely out of context and yelling at him, she immediately got a apologetic look and looked at him, maybe it was just her hyperactive imagination making him seem like a malicious person

"I don't have any snacks, I just stepped into this room when you knocked, sorry. But maybe we could get something to eat together, I'll even pay. I stepped out of line after all, I don't even know you"

The man merely hummed slightly, before he smiled, and she felt herself struggling to smile back, there was just. Something. About him that rubbed her the wrong way, oh well, she was going to go eat with him so she might as well ignore whatever it was. Is this a date? She hoped not, she especially hoped he didn't consider it one, he merely nodded and she nodded too, they decided to order something instead of going out, she just got here, might as well break it in. But she found sitting with him in uncomfortable silence to be torture, and she finally turned to him to speak

"So! What do you do for a living"

"Science"

"Like a doctor?"

"Hm, if you consider a doctor who doesn't have a PhD a doctor"

"Well not really"

The man looked at her sidelong and then sighed slightly, she cringed at herself and her insincerity, he obviously seemed to look like a scientist with that get up, and that unruly hair, yeesh. She should ask if she could do something with it, but the thought of touching him again made her shiver, especially his hands, there was something unnatural and inhuman about it, speaking of

"What about your hand?"

The man looked to her and then reached out, grabbing the rubber glove and tugging, with enough tugs it managed to loosen enough for him to slip the whole forearm length glove off of his, metallic arm? She looked, shocked. Reaching out and watching as he held out his arm for her to see, it was fully metal and was able to move like a normal arm, each finger fluidly wriggling like a person's would, it, wasn't like anything she's ever seen, prosthetics like these were usually unable to move so fluidly and lifelike, and yet. These were?

"Did, you make these?"

"Yes, it was difficult to do with no arms but I managed"

She immediately got the visage of a man with no forearms struggling to create new ones of complex wire and metal, she looked up to him in amazement, that was, incredible! So he really was a genius, how did he not have a PhD? She then wondered what caused him to lose his arms

"How did you lose them?"

"I was testing some gloves I had made that were intended to protect the forearms form potent acids, when I tested them. They weren't as successful as I thought"

She made a oh sound and realized she had started to stroke the metal and quickly moved her hands away, watching him chuckle and move his glove back over the metallic arm, so he was a mechanical genius and presumably a chemical one too, if the acid he got was potent enough to just immediately eat through his entire forearm, quite a interesting and potentially famous person to be living in a place like this, she continued to ponder when suddenly the doorbell rang, and she stood and went over. Opening it to the pizza guy, she paid him and took the pizza back over, only to find him standing and waiting. She almost jumped in surprise before he suddenly plucked the pizza box away and held it

"Let's move this to the roof, it's peaceful up there, it'll be nice"

She hesitantly agreed and soon found herself on the roof, sitting in a alcove with the man, munching on pizza when she saw what looked like a comically large satellite dish

"What's?"

"It's one of my works, I've been slowly working on it over the months, it's supposed to replace everyday meat with human flesh directly from living people nearby and then half of that is put into a container in the machine, it works with alot of doodads and complex maths that I've honestly already forgotten"

She suddenly gagged on her slice of pizza, swallowing it down and looking at him, did she just hear him correctly?

"Can you, turn it on?"

"Yeah, but I can only use it once a week because if not I'd crash the whole local power grid"

She nodded, suddenly finding herself terrified once more of the man as he walked over to the machine, pulling a few levers as it turned and aimed itself, he then began to press what look like random inputs and then pressed the big red button, the machine whirred to life and suddenly there was a odd feeling in the air as atoms were shifted through space and the like, he walked over to a hatch on the side and opened it and she straight up dropped the pizza slice, the bloody chunks and strips of human flesh was sitting there and she suddenly put a hand over her mouth and gagged, what kind of sick joke was this? The smell was horrible but then the man smiled and pulled out the container, setting it aside and moving over to the other side of the roof, getting a container and replacing it, was he collecting the stuff?

"What the fuck, why!?"

"Why not, it's my favorite kind of topping"

He flashed her a grin, picking up the container of human flesh and heading to the exit of the roof, descending down the stairs as she suddenly felt her stomach lurch and she emptied the contents of her stomach into a nearby trash can, she wiped her mouth and gagged again, it was disgusting, revolting. That man was psychotic and cannibalistic, he really did call her a snack, she felt herself suddenly doubt the reality she was in, it was just a fever dream, right? She'll fall asleep and wake up at like the park or something, right? There's no way she's actually living with someone like that, and then the most terrifying thought yet crossed her mind, what were the other people like?

Oh no.


	3. Waking Girls, Sleeping Nightmares

After she had tossed the pizza, having lost her appetite, she looked at the ridiculous machine in disgust, and was glad she didn't have anything in her stomach to let out again at the thought. She shuddered one last time before hurrying down the steps, wary, she had to leave. She wasn't safe, she sped-walked her way to her apartment door and opened it, glad it was still locked, but she still closed it and locked it before scouring the whole place, she did ridiculous things like kicking empty air and waving her arms around, the scientist could've done something like being invisible. Anything was possible, her reality was ruined and anything was possible, she sighed as she stood in the hall, she's going to lose her mind from the sheer paranoia of the thought that the scientist could be trailing her every movement. She turned and went to walk to her bedroom, the place came furnished so it was just ready, her foot caught on something and she let out a scream as she fell forward, she couldn't catch herself and slammed into the floor with a thud. The air forced from her lungs made her curl up slightly, groaning out a ow as she then looked to see what tripped her. A girl? Should she be scared? Is she dead? Honestly she wasn't very shocked after what she saw on the roof, she slowly got into a sitting position and reached out hesitantly. She didn't do a horror movie and just sit up and she gently smacked her cheek, and then checked for a pulse, yeah. Alive, she sighed and rubbed at her eyes, nope, not sleeping. Suddenly the girl groaned in waking, stretching out and then slowly sitting up, looking around and then back to her, giving her a dopey wave

"Hi, where am I?"

"My apartment? How'd you get here?"

"That's a long story, and requires a explanation I don't really understand myself, so let's just say I woke up here"

This is insane, this makes no sense, nothing makes sense. She just nodded blankly and slowly stood, girls appearing out of thin air, a cannibal with robot arms, she needs some sleep, but she still can't be rude

"Do you want to sleep on my couch? You're free to"

"Mm if you don't mind, I don't feel like bumping into...him"

"You mean the Scientist?"

"Yeah, I'd rather not risk being his appetizer"

The girl just stood and rubbed at her eyes, heading for the living room, huh, at least she wasn't dangerous. Maybe they can be friends, that'd be nice, a friend in this batshit crazy place. She just turned and went into her room and flopped onto her bed with a sigh of appreciation for the mattress lulling her to sleep.

It's dark  
It's cold, but there's something warm very close, she tried to move her hand to feel it's warmth, but she couldn't move a thing, not even her own body. It was disorienting to say the least, she tried to feel anything but got nothing, suddenly a white hot pain shot through her outer thigh, she could see, she was laying on her back on a table, blood was flowing heavily from the section cut out. She wanted to scream but nothing came out as the pain locked her throat into a tight vice. Her eyes roamed wildly, trying to find something, and the gleam of the metal hand holding the knife that had cut her confirmed her fear, she was being eaten by the man. She began to thrash but it felt sluggish, like her body was already giving up, and the pain came again, and again, he was carving her up to be eaten. Tears flowed freely, she was being kept alive just to be tortured and chopped up like a fresh slab of meat, she shut her eyes and just wanted to let death creep over her and save her. And it did, she felt herself losing her feeling like she started this with. Finally, peace, no more insanity

And she opened her eyes to the ceiling of her apartment, tears stained her cheek and she was sweating and shaking violently. She sat up and slowly felt at her thigh where the pain was, all there, it was a nightmare. She laughed and looked down at her hands, her eyes wild as she realized she was living in a nightmare, and sleep wasn't going to save her. The sun peeked through the blinds and she got off her bed, stumbling into the living room, then frowned, the girl was gone, was she just a hallucination? No, but, she may have just left once the sun came up, or she just vanished, honestly it saddened her slightly, she needed a friendly face in this hell. Oh well, time for breakfast, as she went over to look at her food stash she'll live on before she needs to get groceries. She heard the knocking of metal on her door, and her blood ran cold

Oh shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the pause, I've been relaxing with some online gaming and such, drive is hard to find when you use it all in video games, I hope you're all enjoying the story by the way


	4. Caught like Prey, Unending Torment

Her blood ran cold as she heard the knocks and she quickly hid her food stash and thought of just ignoring him, especially after the nightmare and everything he's put her through. But her morals and her good demeanor made her move over to the door. Taking a deep breath and walking over, she unlocked the door and opened it slightly, immediately being blown back a few steps as the door was swung open violently, the Scientist standing there with a vicious and predatory look. He suddenly began walking towards her, and she was stricken in fear, unable to move as he then reached out and grabbed the front of her shirt. He pulled her closer in his literal iron grip, his smile eery as he whispered out

"I'm just paying my little snack a visit, don't worry, I won't eat you just yet, I need to savour your fear, I need to make you crawl to me. Beg me to kill you so you can be free, but I never will"

She suddenly began to shake violently in fear, she started thrashing, it was useless. The grip will never tire, it will never slip, and her feet began slipping against the floor as she tried to find purchase to haul herself up, finally he let her go and began to head back to the door with a final smug look over his shoulder. He was in control, she had no say, she had no control. He was the one pulling the strings, he had her living in fear, in his shadow, and he relished it as he slipped out the door and closed it. The only noise that could be made at this moment was a slight noise of shock and fear as she slowly got to her feet, shaking and shivering aggressively. She began to move back to her food stash, and then stopped, moving instead to the couch and sitting down, curling up. She lost her appetite, she quaked and stared at nothing, she. She needed to draw, yeah, that's what she needed. She moved to her bag and unzipped it, pulling out her little journal of doodles, she opened it and took out a charcoal pencil. She didn't focus on what she was drawing, rather letting her mind do the work, but when she finally came back to her full senses to look at what she drew. The visage of the man staring down menacingly at her was printed to near perfection on the page, and she began again, this time drawing the man in his whole. Hands folded behind his back, his long flowing lab coat, his stern expression, although her many bad experiences with him. this drawing made her want to continue, she found herself unable to get him out of her head, not in a good way either, it was etched into her mind forcibly. But she also had another idea, she began to sketch the girl, it wasn't as accurate but it was still pretty close, and then she began to go wild, hours fell away as she drew countless iteration of the two people who predominate her thoughts of the future now, one of terror, and one of hope. When she looked back up, night had fallen once more and she sighed softly. She closed the journal and setting it aside, she stood and went back to her bed. She laid down and closed her eyes, but, she couldn't sleep. She was afraid of another hellish vision so instead she just sat there and let her mind run wild, she had to get into contact with that girl, find out if she can stay with her more often. She felt like the Scientist wouldn't try anything with the girl around, she hoped. And eventually, despite her best efforts, after a few hours she was out like a light, and was blessed with a dreamless sleep. Yet, a curse was brewing from afar as she slept. A man watched with a smug look from within his lab, hands folded behind his back and his head held high. Another watched from a world of pixels and bits, staring out at the girl, but keeping a close eye on the man in the lab with a scrutinizing glare. A girl watched from a unknown world, staring at stars that don't exist in the world that she comes from, the girl still in her mind, and she worried. A man in robes sat in a room without light, he stared out at the dark and mumbled to himself, praying, he knew of the girl and he didn't care. A girl sat behind him, she knew of the girl too, and she didn't care in front of her other half, but deep down. She felt bad for her, she would help. If it wouldn't end in catastrophe, the poor girl sleeping peacefully in her room was caught in a crossroad of predators, no matter their intentions, they were predators and she was

Their Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, this is my first work and my first fanfiction, ever. This is based off a concept me and my friends have been toying with for quite some time, some criticism is appreciated, but also recommend how I can improve. Also, relationships are to be decided by you, the fans, just don't. Make them disturbing


End file.
